


Little Rudy

by Bhishak



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy gets into a little trouble. ( This will be told in Dorian's and Rudy's Prov. sometimes )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

Dorian Prov.

The day started out like any other day, I woke up from a long night of charging to find Rudy up and about like always. I noticed right away Rudy barely slept when he could avoid it. He would always find an excuse to why he didn't sleep. Like “ I have to fix this MX or I’m working on a very important project that needs to get done”.I however knew the real reason why he didn't sleep, the nightmares. I promised to not tell anyone but I have to, I’t obviously getting worse.

“ Hey Rudy, please tell me you got some sleep last night?“ I asked. “ Uh….. ye...no. “ said Rudy with guilt. “ Rudy you need to sleep, you look like you could pass out any minute.” Rudy look down in shame, he knew he needed to sleep but then again he didn't want to have the nightmares. 

I sighed and looked up at Rudy. “ Tell you what I’m going to do, I’m going to head to work and tell John - “ “ DON’T….don’t tell John. Please. “ Rudy Interrupted with those puppy dog eyes.” Well I wouldn't have to if you just would sleep more often, once I leave I want you to go to bed, got it.” I sighed again and continued, “ I’m going to head to work, then when lunch comes around me and John are going to come here and make sure you are sleeping and if you’re not John might force you to.” 

That got Rudy’s attention, “ Oh god please don’t let him do that. “ I smiled “ I won’t let him if you do as your told. “ Rudy put down the tools he had in his hands, and took off to his room yelling “ See you later Dorian. “ This made me laugh a little to myself. “ See you later Rudy, don’t make me set John on you when we come back!! “ I yelled back. Rudy opened his bedroom door and stuck his head out, “ Please don’t do that!! “ “ I’m not making any promises!!” I said as I walked out the door to hear John honking the horn.

“ Come on Dorian were going to be late!! “ yelled John as he sat in the car waiting. “ I’m coming, I’m coming. “ I said back. “ Geez man what took you so long? “ asked John. “ Well, that would be Rudy. “I said looked at John with a real serious look on my face. “ What did he do? “ John asked with a slight worried tone. “ It’s not what he did, It’s what he’s not doing, John he’s not sleeping. “ I said with worry. We stayed in a suffocating silence the entire way to the station. Then John broke the silence sighing as he pulled into a parking stall. “ John, if its okay I would like it if we could go check up on him when it’s lunchtime. “ John took one look at me and he couldn't help but say alright. John might not admit it but he does care a great deal about Rudy. I smile as we enter the station when all of a sudden I get this bad feeling, I shrug it off and head to work.

Rudy Prov.

I stood there for a few seconds then shut the door, I started pacing around my room for a little while couching myself into actually sleeping this time. I sat down on my bed and was about to lay down, when there was a noise coming from the lab. I slowly got up and walked over to the door then I heard it again. That can’t be them already, I thought to myself. How long have I been pacing? I walked out of my room.,” Dorian....John, is that you?” I walked over to the lab and looked around, finding nothing I decided to turn back when all of a sudden I felt something hard hit my head. I turned around in time to see someones face before slipping into unconsciousness before I could even register what was going on. “ Hehe that was easier than I thought, Boss we got him.” the man said smiling as he picked Rudy up and headed out the door.

Dorian's prov.

Lunch time was taking its sweet time to get here in my opinion. As soon as I saw the clock hit 12:30 pm I was up and on my way to the door when John ran up next to me. “ Hey, Dorian what’s the hurry I’m sure he’s fine no need to be in a big rush man.” For some reason something had been bugging me all morning, something was not right I could feel it. “ John for some reason I have this feeling something's wrong, I don’t know what it is but all I know is we need to get to Rudy’s lab and quick. “ John looked at me with a little worry, “ What do you mean by that? “ 

“ I don’t know I have never felt this before, “ I said as I jumped into the driver seat. “ Hey, hey that's my seat, Dorian I drive and you sit pretty in the passenger seat remember, that's how it is now move it.”I gave John a look close to a death glare. “ Or I could be the one to sit in the passenger seat this time, that’ll work. “ said John as he slipped into the seat. Just as he was about to put his seat belt on I gunned it out of the parking lot like the building was about to blow up.

“ WHOA whoa Dorian slow down before you get us both killed, I want to get there in one piece not 13 tiny ones.” John yelled as he quickly buckled up. “ OH calm down I won’t get us killed.” “ Says the guy who’s driving like a maniac.” “ I’m not driving like a maniac I know what I’m doing.” John just stared at me the rest of the way there. As soon as we pulled into the lot I slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. “ Damn it Dorian what the hell is with you.” John yelled as he caught up with me.

“Nothing is wrong with me “ I said as we walked into the building. As soon as we walked in I knew John felt the way I felt, uneasy. “ Your right, somethings off.” John said as he looked around. “ Rudy should be in his room, I told him to go to sleep when I left.” “ Yeah what else did you tell him to do?” John asked as we walked toward Rudy’s room. “ Well I may have said if he wasn't in bed and asleep when we got here that I would have you force him to sleep” John looked at me with a horrified look on his face. “ What?” I asked. “ You said what, I would never do that.” “ I know you wouldn't but it was funny to see the look on his face,” I point at his face and smile,” his face was as red as yours is now.”

“ Shut up,now get that grin off your face before I take it off ” That just made me smile even more. I was going to knock but John just barges in, “ Yo Rudy you awake? “ “ John what the hell are you...where is he?” I knew it I knew something was wrong. “ Rudy, buddy where are you, Rudy!” John yells as he runs out of the room. We started searching the place but we couldn't find him anywhere. “” Where the hell could he be, do you think he went out to get something?” I asked but got no reply. I look over at John who is standing by one of Rudy’s lab tables. “ John what is it what did you find?” I asked as I walk over to him. He looks like he’s seen a ghost. “ John, John what is it? “ The only reply he gave was moving his hand to point at the ground. I followed his finger to a spot on the ground that had blood on it. “ Oh my god.”


	2. FOY

Rudy’s Prov.

Run have to run, wait why am I running? I look back to see it again, no no no NO NO why are you after me? WHY!!! LEAVE ME ALONE, “ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” STOP IT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I yell as I keep running then I trip oh god I tripped, I look up to see it standing over me.“ LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!” I awoke screaming. Hold on when did I fall asleep I don’t remember falling asleep. Where am I, why am I not in my room? Then the memory comes back, I sit up off the floor. I try to stand up but fall back down, god my head hurts I put my hand on the back of my head and then brought my hand into view to see blood. Maybe I should sit for a few seconds to regain control of this spinning room. 

“Hehehehe good morning sweetheart sorry about that nasty bump on your head but it had to be done. How you feeling?“ asked a man sitting on a chair across the room . “ W-who are you, why am I h-here?” I try to say with passing out.” Oh well my name is not important, and well you are in an abandoned building about oh lets say 2...4...6 miles, about 6 miles out of the city.” Oh my god am I going to die here, I thought to myself as I try standing again. “ Oh don’t worry sweetheart. You're not going to die no need to freak out, I’m a scientist not a murderer.” Wait did he just call me...sweetheart?, “ You’re a scientist?” 

“ Yep!” “ Why you telling me all this if you’re not going to kill me?” I ask. “ Well its common courtesy to tell a patient where and who I am! I mean It would be weird not to. A least I think it would be.” said the man as he walked over to me. “ Why are you calling me sweetheart?” Oh well thats your test subject name. Well come on time to put my invention through another test I’m sure you’re friends know you're missing by now, no time to waste. “ 

“ Test subject? Invention? What invention, why are you using me as a lab rat?!?” I try to pull away from his grip but he just pulled me along effortlessly. “ Oh please don’t call yourself that, you’re not a lab rat just a valuable test subject.” “ What you going to do, what kind of invention is this thing?” I keep imagine something horrible like different types of torture machine’s as we walk down the hallway. 

“ Oh my so many question you have, I like you, you're more talkative than all the others.” Others? what others I thought. “ The machine is called FOY its an analage for Fountion Of Youth. Im trying to perfect the right formula to create eternal youth, its harder than you think you know. Don’t worry you’ll be fine, there maybe pain but you’ll be fine, maybe” the man said smiling as he opened a metal door into his lab.

Dorian’s Prov.

I bent down and scanned the blood hoping to god it wasn’t Rudy’s but it was. “ John, its Rudy’s we need to call for backup. “ “ Yeah you do that, I’m going to going to look around some more.”   
“ John, you okay?” I ask as he walks away. “ Yeah, I just...I need to look around for more clues. “ “ Okay. “ With that he walk’s out the room and I’m left here alone. “ Maldonado, its Dorian, we have a situation.” “ What kind of situation, what's happened? ” “ Rudy’s been kidnapped.” Silence is all I got for a reply. “ Maldonado? You there?” 

“ Y-yes what do you mean he’s been kidnapped, there’s no reason for him to be.” I could tell she was getting worried. “ I don’t know but he has, we need back up to help us look for clues.” “ Yes of course I’ll have Richard and Stahl with a few Mx’s there in a few minutes, keep me up to date alright.” “ Will do.” With that I hung up and started looking for any clue to what happened.

I walked around looking to see if there was any hint of a struggle, but I couldn’t find any, he must have been jumped. Why the hell would someone do this, I started getting angry at the thought of him getting jumped. I saw John running toward me with a baseball bat“ Hey Dorian I found the weapon they used to knock him out. Do you think you can find prints or even DNA on it? “ I nodded and grabbed the bat from him as I scanned it I couldn’t find any prints or DNA from the kidnapper but I found some of Rudy’s on it. 

“ No they must of worn gloves the only DNA I can find is Rudy’s. “ John ran a hand threw his hair and I could tell he was as angry as I was. “ At least we know so far that he was just knocked out by a bat not ….stabbed or….shot., “ he sighed and put his hands on his face, “Who are they sending over? “ “ Detective’s Richard and Stahl, with a few MX’s to secure the area. “ “ How long till they get here? “ “ About 5 minutes, why? “ I could see the anger building up inside him. “Because every minute we waste not finding clues to where the hell they took him are minutes he could be laying in a puddle of his own blood.” John ran up to one of the tables had nothing on it and kicked it over. I ran over to him “ JOHN, CALM DOWN, calm down we will find him okay! You just need to calm down alright!” “ ALRIGHT, alright I’m calm, I’m calm. “ He threw his hands up in surrender. 

I point at the table “ What the hell was that? “ “ Nothing. “ he said as he avoids my gaze. “ The hell it is, John you’ve dealt with kidnapping before and you have never acted like this, I know Rudy is your friend. He’s mine to but you don’t see me knocking over anything I see. Tell me what’s wrong. At least tell me before Richard and Stahl get here.” He finally looks at me “ I want to know why, okay. Who ever did this could have taken anyone, but they took Rudy okay they took HIM. But why, why would they take HIM of all people?” “ Wait, are you saying that he was targeted, what makes you think that? “ “ Well there is no other reason why he would get kidnapped. So they must of taken him for a reason and I just can’t think of one!” He started pacing around the room as he spoke. “ He doesn’t go out much, he spends mainly all day in the lab so he couldn’t have any enemy’s, could he?” I start thinking of possible reasons but was interrupted by detective Stahl running into the room, “ What happened here? “


End file.
